Hanayo Koizumi
"Fall, the season of harvest! When it comes to fall, the rice harvest comes to mind." ' '"But it's from the new crop! It's so hot and puffy. It needs to be savoured like this." Hanayo Koizumi Langley Soryu is one of the nine main characters in Love Live!. She was a first-year in Otonokizaka High School. She is the main waifu of McJerb who has a fond love of white rice, and became one of the main waifus of Phase 4, along with Asuka Langley Soryu. Hanayo later became the fifteenth and final waifu of Kirby Bulborb in 2018. She also became one of ShotoKujo's waifus. History Hanayo was a very shy, quiet character who didn't normally voice her opinions. She was very reserved and would often let other people make decisions for her. Because of this. Hanayo was also easily scared. However, her personality changed when it comes to school idols, as she was very enthusiastic about them. Hanayo loved to eat anything, especially rice balls. For that reason, she usually got upset with her weight. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Hanayo married McJerb, becoming a member of the Langley Soryu family. She introduced the other members of the family to white rice/onigiri, and they all loved it. Especially Ben, Kirby and Asuka. She later joined the band Waifus and became good friends with everyone in the group, including Asuka. In late 2042, Hanayo dies after obtaining a severe illness. Gallery JOI-figma-hanayo-dapat-onigiri-jumbo.jpg Fullsizeoutput 2606.jpeg Kirby Bulborb and Hanayo.jpg Render 154 hanayo with rice by kkazuoi-d9rbemi.png Hanayo by yoobin48-d7jivnh.png Rice Balls.png Hanayo rice.jpeg Love Live! μ's 3.jpg Tumblr ohggikBj4m1s7ywhuo2 500.gif Hanayo.gif fullsizeoutput_2621.jpeg image.jpg image (15).jpg image-12.jpg imagerice.jpg image-24.jpg koizumi_hanayo_love_live__school_idol_project_1920x1080.jpg Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 7.52.43 pm.png p6v1.jpg Kmljt9EN_400x400.jpg wWL7_LP-.jpg Z6Bk6jjB.jpg ZUjlnBEv.jpg AffrmTd8.jpg 64A0gESF.jpg fullsizeoutput_261f.jpeg DTq7zemU8AEr35h.jpg 9yex4umi36wz.jpg yQINmoX.jpg image-6.jpg Image (15).jpg hanayobestgirl.jpg hanayo is amazing.jpg image-7.jpg fullsizeoutput_20aa.jpeg DTv3Bb9VAAUf-05.jpg image-2.jpg _love_live_sip_render__hanayo_koizumi__ending__by_joaozito12mv-d93g992.png tumblr_nft5ksIDT01taj8cwo1_500.gif Koizumi_Hanayo_Character_Profile_(Pose_1) (1).png Koizumi_Hanayo_Character_Profile_(Pose_2) (1).png Koizumi_Hanayo_Character_Profile_(Pose_3).png Koizumi_Hanayo_Character_Profile_(Pose_4).png Koizumi_Hanayo_Character_Profile_(Pose_5).png Koizumi_Hanayo_Character_Profile_(Pose_6).png _render__12__sr_543_hanayo_koizumi_by_aiminoma-d8p7yf4 (1).png CAvsOvHVIAE6iBI.jpg 1542idolizedHanayo.png 1542Hanayo.png image (1).jpg image (5).jpg image (4).jpg image (6).jpg Pizap.com15258125128681.jpg Lmao+when+i+see+someone+saying+nico+is+their+waifu+_81655874329272200a1cab19c1fb1129.jpg hamayo.png 32243687_576262882759362_3294060317679550464_n.jpg 32293840_1109117202562184_4352007558362300416_o.jpg 32260648_1109169792556925_455231752730836992_n.jpg 32267397_620068935006716_5930070901889433600_n.jpg 32215265_620100888336854_2488149123794993152_n.jpg 32238342_1109123132561591_1956177270536142848_n.jpg a892ce3848cbd1492d00b2cd0a307066e4140f04_00.jpg 13584215_1619584311703965_1273005082_n.jpg hanayo-koizumi--6.7.jpg hanayo-koizumi--37.2.jpg hanayo-koizumi--7.75.jpg 카요찡+우물우물.gif tumblr_osxm5hzg7N1vfs8g6o4_400.png tumblr_p5pep9R6fv1ubcx5fo4_250.png tumblr_p5pep9R6fv1ubcx5fo1_250.png tumblr_owcqraRKKR1was6bso4_250.png tumblr_owaei3n1ss1was6bso4_250.png tumblr_owadvroLBC1was6bso5_250.png tumblr_ot26wxTVUB1vfs8g6o1_250.png tumblr_ot26wxTVUB1vfs8g6o2_250.png tumblr_osxm5hzg7N1vfs8g6o1_400.png tumblr_osxm5hzg7N1vfs8g6o6_400.png tumblr_osxm5hzg7N1vfs8g6o3_400.png tumblr_osxm5hzg7N1vfs8g6o2_400.png tumblr_osxm5hzg7N1vfs8g6o5_400.png tumblr_ondyneJUBt1ubcx5fo2_250.png tumblr_ondyneJUBt1ubcx5fo1_250.png tumblr_oj1ici8whQ1u4qiy8o2_250.jpg tumblr_oj1ici8whQ1u4qiy8o3_250.jpg tumblr_oj1ici8whQ1u4qiy8o1_250.jpg tumblr_oj1ici8whQ1u4qiy8o5_250.jpg tumblr_oj1ici8whQ1u4qiy8o9_250.jpg tumblr_oj1ici8whQ1u4qiy8o4_250.jpg tumblr_oj1ici8whQ1u4qiy8o6_250.jpg tumblr_og1myipNTP1vze779o6_400.png tumblr_ofmby6K7xf1ubcx5fo4_250.png tumblr_ofmby6K7xf1ubcx5fo3_250.png tumblr_ofmby6K7xf1ubcx5fo6_250.png tumblr_ofmby6K7xf1ubcx5fo5_250.png tumblr_o7xcmwFbIi1vvvxguo1_400.jpg tumblr_o7xcmwFbIi1vvvxguo2_400.jpg tumblr_o7xcmwFbIi1vvvxguo3_400.jpg tumblr_o7xcmwFbIi1vvvxguo4_400.jpg tumblr_o7xcmwFbIi1vvvxguo7_400.jpg tumblr_o7xcmwFbIi1vvvxguo6_400.jpg Tumblr o7xcmwFbIi1vvvxguo8 400.jpg tumblr_o7xcmwFbIi1vvvxguo9_400.jpg tumblr_o6pgy54mDD1v7w54go1_250.png tumblr_o6pgy54mDD1v7w54go2_250.png tumblr_o5kxo8f5x71v7w54go2_250.png tumblr_o41zrrIkjB1tx32tto3_1280.jpg tumblr_o41zrrIkjB1tx32tto2_1280.jpg tumblr_o41zrrIkjB1tx32tto1_1280.jpg tumblr_o41zrrIkjB1tx32tto8_1280.png tumblr_o41zrrIkjB1tx32tto6_1280.jpg tumblr_o41zrrIkjB1tx32tto4_1280.jpg tumblr_o41zrrIkjB1tx32tto9_1280.jpg tumblr_o41zrrIkjB1tx32tto7_1280.png tumblr_o41zrrIkjB1tx32tto5_1280.jpg tumblr_o3120f9HDf1uj4lc5o3_400.png tumblr_o3120f9HDf1uj4lc5o6_400.png tumblr_o3120f9HDf1uj4lc5o9_400.png tumblr_o0bxnpr6b61u2dzt6o1_400.png tumblr_o0bxnpr6b61u2dzt6o3_400.png tumblr_o0bxnpr6b61u2dzt6o2_400.png 카요찡+우물우물.gif tumblr_o41zrrIkjB1tx32tto5_1280 (1).jpg Trivia * In the anime, Rin is the only known character to address Hanayo as "Kayo-chin". She is also sometimes referred to as "Kayo" by others in other media. * Hanayo originally had an older brother. Category:Characters Category:Waifus Category:Jerb's Waifus Category:TOTAL PERFECTION Category:Phase 4 Waifus Category:Kirby Bulborb's Waifus Category:Main Waifus Category:Main Characters Category:Love Live! Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Langley Soryu family Category:Gods Category:Childhood Friends Category:Characters that love white rice Category:Major Pages Category:Luke (ShotoKujo)'s Waifus Category:Asuka related Category:Kirby Bulborb's Influences Category:Most Spammed Waifus Category:Religions Category:Koizumi family Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Musicians Category:Waifus (Band) Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Ghosts